Golf is sports that especially emphasizes the correct posture when compared with other sports. In golf, one of the most basic operations is to make a swing action while pivoting in place on a backswing. This swing action depends on how much the golf swing remains consistent. No matter how much repetitive practice is performed, if the eyes deviate from the ball and the head being the central point moves down and up, and from left to right, it will be difficult for even a professional golfer to maintain consistency.
Therefore, if the eyes move back, the head moves up, down, left or right, or the body itself moves, at the time of the backswing, various swing errors occur. In this case, golfers may make a golf swing action while directly confirming his or her various swing errors with his or her own eyes for himself or herself, in order to minimize swing errors and keep consistency. In addition, a preferred solution is if the basic swing error of keeping the head up at the moment of impact is confirmed with his or her eyes during practice.
The field of view of a person is relatively wide and thus the ball is visible even if the head turns to a degree. Therefore, most golfers tend to turn the eyes or the head from the backswing before hitting the ball, and thus the axis of the swing posture is easily distracted, to thereby cause a problem that the ball cannot be exactly hit. In other words, those who have two eyes have two focuses. The golfer stares at a target golf ball, but he or she does not know the fact that he or she is moving. In this case, unless golf swing actions are captured by a video camera and are comparatively analyzed, even a golf coach cannot accurately predict the golfer's eyes to move back and forth or up and down. As a result, a phenomenon that the central point of the head moves up and down and left and right or the head-up movement occurs in advance may be corrected by using video equipment.
Swing errors such as phenomena that the eyes deviate from a target ball, the neck is kept up or down, the neck moves or the body moves or the head is kept up in advance before impact during the backswing, may occur most frequently for golfers. Consistency in playing golf cannot be maintained without correcting such swing errors and so it will be difficult to improve skill level.
In addition, the eyes of a golfer act like the brain. That is, the eyes are connected to the nerves and the muscles through the brain.
Therefore, in the case that the golf ball is clearly vivid in the pupils, the nerves and the muscles of the golfer will be prepared to move in advance.